Dear Santa
by PinkChubbyMonkey
Summary: Letters to Santa from the characters as kids
1. Harry Potter

**_Dear Santa_**

By PinkChubbyMonkey(pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)

Disclaimer: This goes for all the chapters, I do not own Harry Potter or his friends. I do own the plot (if you call it a plot). I am not making any money from this, and I am poor so don't bother suing me.

A/N: I am sorry about the stupidity of this story. I am just bored, and I was looking in my closet and I saw a Santa hat and I was like, hmmm....Harry Potter Santa letter...hmm...yeah I know, dumb. ALSO these are when the character is really little. Like 5 -8. 

And spelling mistakes I make are on purpose, little kids are the best spellers. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Dear Santa Man,**

**Hi Santa, its me, Harry. I don't know what I want for Chrismess. I would like to have a toy. That would be fun to play with. Or maybe new stuff to wear that fits. But what I want mostly is a new family. I have this dream when someone I never saw before comes and takes me away. I would really like a new family. Or maybe a pictre of my mum and dad. I don't know much about them. Well, thank you Santa. **

**From,**

**Harry Potter**

**PS-I was really really really good this year. **


	2. Ron Weasley

**_Dear Santa_**

By PinkChubbyMonkey(pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)

A/N: I am sorry about the stupidity of this story. I am just bored, and I was looking in my closet and I saw a Santa hat and I was like, hmmm....Harry Potter Santa letter...hmm...yeah I know, dumb.

And spelling mistakes I make are on purpose, little kids are the best spellers. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Dear Santa,_

_I would like a broom for Xmas or a teddy bear or (its a muggle toy) air plane. Maybe you could turn Fred and George into frogs. That would be good. Or a chess bored. Percy and me played chess when I was little but he is at school, and took the bored with him. I am good at the game. Thank you Santa._

_Ron Weasley_

_(Remember I live at the Burrow)_

_PS- My mum is sending this to you. I would do it myself, but I don't know how._


	3. Hermione Granger

**_Dear Santa_**

By PinkChubbyMonkey(pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)

A/N: I am sorry about the stupidity of this story. I am just bored, and I was looking in my closet and I saw a Santa hat and I was like, hmmm....Harry Potter Santa letter...hmm...yeah I know, dumb.

And spelling mistakes I make are on purpose, little kids are the best spellers. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Santa Claus,

Hello Santa. It's me, Hermione Granger. I have been really good this year. Daddy said so too. And Mum and Daddy are happy because I am very good at school. I am nice to everyone too, but I don't have many friends. I would like a book for Christmas. I don't know what about, but anything would be fun read. Well Santa I will leave you some cookies and milk out for you. I know how much you like sugar free cookies, so I will make you those.

Love From,

Hermione Granger


	4. Neville Longbottom

**_Dear Santa_**

By PinkChubbyMonkey(pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)

A/N: I am sorry about the stupidity of this story. I am just bored, and I was looking in my closet and I saw a Santa hat and I was like, hmmm....Harry Potter Santa letter...hmm...yeah I know, dumb.

And spelling mistakes I make are on purpose, little kids are the best spellers. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_Dear Santa:_**

****

**_I would really like to visit my parents more during the year. Also maybe an owl. Or some new toys. Well, Gran says she needs to send this to you now or you wont get it in time for the holidays. Thanks!_**

****

**_From,_**

**_Neville Longbottom_**

****

****

**_**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**_**

****

**_PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!_**


	5. Ginny Weasley

Dear Santa

By PinkChubbyMonkey(pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

DEAR SANA

THiS iS MY CHRiSTMAS LiST

A NEW DOL, A DOL HOME, A CROWN, BEADS, MAKE-UP (EVEN THOUGH MOMMiE WONT LET ME WEAR iT), A KiTTE, A PURPLE FLYiNG PONY, LiTL WiTCH BAKING STOVE, A PUPPY THAT WiL SCARE MY BROTERS, AND A PRETTY DRESS. 

WELL THANK YOU SANA. OH i ALSO WANT RAT POiSON. i DO NOT LiKE SCABBR'S, PERCYS RAT. 

LOV, GiNNY

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Please review, Thanks!


	6. Luna Lovegood

Dear Santa

By PinkChubbyMonkey(pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Father Christmas,

Hello. I am having Daddy write this because I don't know how to spell many words yet. Well, I don't know what I would like for Christmas. I have a few ideas though.

1.) a potions kit

2.) a spell book

3.) a new doll 

4.) a Jibbly Woo Duck from South America

Thank you. I will leave out some pickled salamanders for you, because I know how much you like them. Also, give Daddy a job at the news paper that he wants. 

Love Always,

Luna Lovegood

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I just made up the Jibbly Woo Duck from South America. Well, please review! Thanks!


	7. Draco Malfoy

Dear Santa

By PinkChubbyMonkey(pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)

________________________________________________________________________

Dear Santa,

I have lots of new toys so I don't need anymore. All I want is Daddy to like me. He dont have to lov me.

Just like me, just a litle. Please? Mummy said he is jus busie. But he is always very busy. 

-Draco M.

________________________________________________________________________

Please Review!


	8. Albus Dumbledore

Dear Santa

By PinkChubbyMonkey

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

DEAR SANTA CLAUS,

HELLo SANTA. iT iS ME, ALBUS. THANK YOU FOR LAST YEAR GiFT. i LiKED THE TEDDIE BEAR. THiS YEAR i WooD LiKE SOME NEW SOCKS. i HAVE LOTS OF TOYS, BUT MY SoCKs KEEP DiSAPRiNG. i THiNk MY BRoTHR iS taking them. WELL, i HOPE i GET SOCKS. ThANK YOU.

ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: This is when Dumbledore was about 6 or 7 years old. 

Please review. Thank you.


	9. James Potter

Dear Santa

By PinkChubbyMonkey (pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)

A/N: Sorry I took so long to add more! I have been busy. Also trying to write chapter 2 of my story, Draco Meets His Match, but have been busy so I haven't written anything. Also I have been trying to think of ideas for The Last Time because I have writers block on that story. Well, just thought I would let you know why it took so long. :o) Thanks for all the reviews!!!!!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Santa,

I would like to have a broom for Christmas. Mum says you won't get it for me and also said that she is writing this letter and could put anything she wants so you wouldn't give me a broom. I was really good this year, well, except for punching the kid down the street (I had my reasons, he asked for it, he ate my last chocolate frog!) and maybe setting the old lady next door toad on fire; but besides that, I have been really good. Well, I will make you a deal, I will give you 15 cookies if you give me a new broom, and if you throw in a house elf, I will give you a glass of milk. 

Sincerely,

James Potter

________________________________________________________________________

DEER SANtA, Mumm sent the last letter to you some mintes ego. Well, I JusT remBErd somtinG, that I wanT, I wouLd like to get my owl to HogwrTs this year and nOT IN   |||||| that MANY yeARs. 

-James 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well now its just going to be thanks for people who reviewed, if you don't want to read them, just scroll down and review my story thingy. :o) PLEASE! Thanks!

Senna2: Yeah I think Draco's is sweet too. I just picture him as a little boy following his father around trying to get noticed by him, but is just pushed aside. LOL...I am the same way, I can't picture Dumbledore young...7 year old with a long beard and half moon glasses....ROTFL!!!!

Lady Jen1: Everyone seems to think that Draco's letter is sad. Hmmm...yes I will do Sirius and Severus. :o) 

Ely-Baby: Everyone likes Dumbledore's and Draco's. Gosh and I liked Luna's a lot. LOL. But I like all of the letters. Hehehehehe

Alyshia: Hey again! :o) Sup? Alyshia everyone is the person who got me writing again, because I thought no one was reading my stories. Anywho, thanks for reviewing. And about _The Last Time_ I am trying....just I can't think of anything to write!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAHHHHHHH it stinks! Anywho, I should update it by the end of September Or early October. I dunno. I will try, I just have been busy. 

The one they Call Bruce: Thanks for reviewing. And yeah, I like your story. Your welcome.

Smiley ^_^: Yeah, I am going to do all the professor that we know of. I am trying with the spelling mistakes, I just want it to be able to be read easily. 

BigNose: Father Christmas...isn't Santa, just Santa in the UK??

unregistered member [yeah that is the persons name people, at least on the review for me]: Yeah, I am going to do him. He is going to be coming up soon. But he is going to be older than 7. About 10. 

Stinky Stan: CUTE? YAY!

_______________________________________________________________________

Well, thanks to all those people who reviewed! And to everyone else, please review!!!! I love them so much. They just make my day and as the saying goes, the more the merrier. 


	10. Sirius Black

Dear Santa

By PinkChubbyMonkey (pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)

A/N: Sorry that I took so long to update, I have been busy with school and I have a TON of homework...like 2 hours of it each night...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear St. Nicholas,

Hello, Santa. It is me, Sirius Black. Well, this year for Christmas I would like get a new toy broom, and something from Zonko's. That's about all. You do remember where I am at, right? It's a big house...and I have been really good...just like a pureblood boy should be.

Sincerely,

Sirius Black

______________________________________________________

That letter was written by Sirius' mom. He didn't write it himself. 

______________________________________________________

SANTA:  
MOTER WROTE YOU A LETR BUT I JUST WNT TO RITE 1 AL BI MESELVE. I DO WANT A BROOM, AND SUM STFF FRM ZONKOS BUT I NO MOTER WROTE ABOUT B-ING PURE BLOD...I DON'T UNDERSTAND IT MUCH, BUT SHE SAID SOME ONE WHO HAS A FUNNY NAME, U NO WHOO, THAT IS HIS NAM SANTA HAS THEE RIT IDEABOUT SOMTHIN...ALSO I WANT YOU TO TAK MY BROTER AWAY...HE BUGS ME

SIRIuS 

Nicole - Yeah, I know that Draco's is sad. 

story-theft/changer - I'm happy that you like it!!!!!!!!!

Lady Jen 00 - :o) 

SnapeJuice - Yeah I just picture James being a hell raising child...

Strayc@t - yup I will be doing all of them....how in the world would I write JK ROWLINGS??? 

Dear Santa, I am now richer than the queen, what else do I want? Oh I know, a crown. 

Love Always, 

JK ROWLING

lmao

MysticSorceror - ...you didn't like Ginny's? WAHHHHHH!!!! 

Stinky Stan - Of course there is more!!!

dracomalfoy23 - Thanks for clearing that up!

CrazzieAddict06 - Hedwigs...hmmm here it is just for you....

Hoot hoot

Hoot hoot hoot hoot ::flap:: hoot hoot

Hoot hoot

Hooot

Yeah, that's a masterpiece

Senna2 - :o)

Ely-Baby - KUTGW...what does that mean???

ANYWAYS, thanks to all those who have reviewed, they just make my day...and for those you haven't, please please please please please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Now just push that little purple button...


	11. Remus Lupin

**_*Dear Santa*_**

**__**

**_By PinkChubbyMonkey (pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)_**

****

****

AN: Sorry that I have taken so long to update! I have been busy with school. I have time now so here I am writing another letter. :o) ENJOY!

****

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

****

****

****

**DEAR SANTI-**

**HELO I NVR RITE U BEFOR BUT I NO RIT BEFOR.**** MUMI SAY I WAS A GUD BOI N ZINC I SIK U WOD GIV ME ANITHAN. I WANT A BROM. HEALR'S SAID I NO GET BUTTER. I TUN IN2 A WOOF NAW. IT HURTS. I WANT U TO MAK NO HURT. **

**THANK U**

**REMUS  **

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

****

**Since I made the spelling in this really really bad [I figured since Lupin is suppose to be the smartest out of his friends that I would make him be a really bad speller when he was young...don't know why] but since the spelling is so bad I will have a 'translation' for you people who didn't understand the first one.**

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

****

_Dear Santa-_

_Hello. I have never written you before but I didn't know how to write before. Mommy said I was a good boy and since I am sick you would give me anything. I want a broom. The healers said I won't get better. I turn into a wolf now. It hurts. I want you to make the hurt go away too. _

_Thank you,_

_Remus__ Lupin_

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_**

****

_A/N 2:Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I am so happy! 41! This is the most out of all my stories! And since I haven't updated them [actually I wrote a chapter for Draco Meets His Match but my friend deleted it. I don't remember what I had written for it so I get to start over again!]. Anywho, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, sorry that I am not going to name off all of you who reviewed but I don't have time at the moment to look, and type them all out, sorry! I will try next time to add them! _

**PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE THEM AND THEY MAKE MY DAY, I KNOW I AM A LOSER! **

****

****

**THANK YOU!!!!!**


	12. Peter Wormtail

**Dear Santa**

By PinkChubbyMonkey                       

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

SANA

I WAN:

TOYS

DOG

MONE

PETER

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I don't like Peter. If you can tell. I was emailed to do the translations, just so you know. That's why I have them now. Sorry if you don't like them, but some people don't understand what was said.

Also, I have written more letters, but I have come up with an idea. I will just wait for 10 more reviews each time before I add the next one. [I was told by a friend that writes fan fics to do that to make sure you get more reviews.]

Okay, annoying I know, but I just want to say please check out my other stories. Also, if you want to be so kind, email me ideas for them. And if I use your idea, I will mention you so you get credit! Thanks!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Santa,

I want: toys, a dog, and money.

-Peter

----------------------------------------------------------------

vvvv REVIEW PLEASE  vvvv

           JUST CLICK THE 

      LITTLE BUTTON!!!!!


	13. Severus Snape

**Dear Santa**

By PinkChubbyMonkey (pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)

DISCLAIMER: Oh yeah, I am JK Rowling, and own all this stuff...yeah right...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

DEAR SANTA. HELO SANA. TIS YER I RIT AL BI MISELF. I WOD LIKE TO GET A NEW BROOM. A COMET 100. THEY ARE NEW. YOU MIT NO HAV. MUM AND FATER ARE FIGTIN MOR NOW. POP POP SAY THEY MITE SEPRATE. I NO NO WHA THA MEAN. SO I WOOD LIK YOU TO GIV THEM SOMTHIN TO MAK STOP FIGTIN. FATER SCAR ME WEN HE YEL. HE YEL MO NOW. TINY SAI MUM HAV A FAR. WHA MEAN? POP POP SAY WHEN I GO TO HOGWART I BE SMART. HE SAY I NO ALOT. SO I WAN A BOK TO. -SEVERUS SNAPE

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dear Santa,

Hello Santa. This year I wrote this all by myself. I would like to get a new broom. A Comet 100. Since they are new you might not have one. Mum and Father are fighting more now. Pop Pop says they might separate. I don't know what that means. I would like you to give them something to make them stop fighting. Father scares me when he yells. He yells a lot now. More then he use to. Tiny says Mum is having an affair. I don't know what that means? Pop Pop says when I got to Hogwarts I will be smart. He says I know a lot. So I would like a book too. 

Severus Snape

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Pop Pop means Snapes grandfather. Tiny is a house elf. Also, I figured Snape would know how to spell his whole name by now, so yeah.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

PLEASE REVIEW!


	14. Lucious Malfoy

Dear Santa

By me, the PinkChubbyMonkey (pinkchubbymonkey@aol.com)

Disclaimer: I am not JK, I am not richer then the queen...damn...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dearest Santa Claus,

I am having Dobby, my new house elf (gift from Grandfather) write this letter to you. I would like plenty of things this holiday season, but I know already that Mother has bought most of them, so I would like a pet snake, I would ask for a dragon (I love dragons) but Father would not let me have some _that _illegal and noticeable by the Ministry.

Yours truly,

Young Master Malfoy

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: Sorry that it took me so long to update, but I am home sick so I am going to write a chapter for EVERY one of my stories! Did this one first because its easy to write and the funniest one. Well Thank you for all the reviews, they make me happy.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

clarinetgurl58- I am happy some one likes them! :o)

D*A*W*N*A*T*E*L*L*A- Thanks!

Jade Kirk and Max LBC- He has a brother?!

DumbledoresQuill- Thanks!

crystal369- Yes I know it was sad but I just new picture his childhood happy.

Senna2- I am the same way too!

Jade- Here you go. 

Mystical Witch- Your welcome


	15. Narcissa Black

Disclaimer: ME no own Harry Potter and no make no money...

***

Dear Santa,

Hello Santa, this year I can write all by myself. Mother had Father hirer a tutor, since my Nanny wasn't doing a well enoof job. Bell said you are not real, which mite be true, but it might not. My sisters are fighting a lot now, can you make them stop? Also I would like a new dress, a kitten, an owl, jewlry, and other pretty stuff. 

Sincerily,

Narcissa Black

***

Yeah, I am not going to do a translation for this one since its pretty much all spelled right. I always see Narcissa as a spoiled old fashioned girl and raised...just to be elegant.  Well, hope you enjoyed it, sorry I haven't updated for awhile. Actually I wasn't even going to do this one, but I decided to since I'm home sick and nothing better to do. Did you guys know that Ellen something (blonde comedian) has a talk show? I'm watching in as I type. Its funny, at the moment she is dancing to OutKast song. Fuuuunnny! 

Please review, I love them and they make me happy! :-*


End file.
